


Skin is Rough

by thewoodwork



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Mickey, PWP, Porn, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey’s hips stuttered, a groan caught in his throat and his eyes shuttered against his will. Below him, Ian’s eyes were wide and bright, holding all the questions that Mickey himself was asking right now. Gallagher’s body was still braced beneath him in anticipation for the hit that until that moment, both of them had been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin is Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Because I insist on more realistic sexual encounters (of which these two never seem to have in the actual show) - including the fact that I doubt two teenage boys would actually last long enough in that frenzy of sexual desire to do anything more than blowjobs and rutting up against each other. My take on Mickey and Ian’s first encounter of the less than innocent variety.

Mickey’s hips stuttered, a groan caught in his throat and his eyes shuttered against his will. Below him, Ian’s eyes were wide and bright, holding all the questions that Mickey himself was asking right now. Gallagher’s body was still braced beneath him in anticipation for the hit that until that moment, both of them had been expecting . Mickey let the tire iron clatter to the ground, its thump quiet in comparison to the sudden tension within the room. His was breath coming out ragged as he felt himself harden and his body flush. He shifted slightly in horror, feeling himself squirm in embarrassment at what he’d allowed to happen. _Fucking hell..._

In a last ditch attempt to try and hide the situation Mickey shifted back and away from Gallagher. His eyes never left Ian’s, so he was watching when Ian’s own eyes widened further as Mickey’s ass came into contact with Ian’s own _situation._

_Fuck. No fucking way he’d get this lucky._

They couldn’t – there were other people in the house – Mickey had never, had Ian ever? _Fuck._

Mickey, against his better judgement, shifted again to both rub against Gallagher’s hardening cock and to give friction to his own. At feeling Mickey’s own cock, heat and _want_ flashed through Ian’s eyes and Mickey found he couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He moved back and off Ian’s chest so that he could rip his shirt off and beside him, Ian was doing the same and it sent relief washing through Mickey. He hadn’t assumed wrong then. Ian wanted this too.

When he felt that Ian was taking too long, Mickey shoved forward so that he could reach under Ian’s arms to lift the clothes off of him himself. The boy had been scrambling with his clothes, things getting caught in his hair and under his arms. Once he was satisfied that the boy could do the rest on his own, Mickey moved again so that he could comfortably drag his pants off, desperate to get his cock out.

Ian froze and groaned at the sight of Mickey’s already leaking cock, his lip darted out to moisten his lips as he took off the rest of his own clothes. The gloves were the last to come off, ripped off and thrown onto the floor in a hurry. Ian dove forward, his hands pushing Mickey back so that he was laying on the bed – pinned down – and his mouth went straight to Mickey’s stomach.

Mickey grunted, squirming when he felt Ian’s mouth open and lick down his stomach and towards where he really wanted it to be. “Hurry up, Firecrotch.” Mickey groaned, his hands twitching against his side, unsure of where to go. He settled to bring them above his head to grasp onto anything he could find. He wanted Ian to restrain them but also didn’t want the boy to move his hands from where they were grasping at his _hips._

Ian’s hands stuttered against Mickey’s side, thumbs brushing over Mickey’s hips before he moved his licks and sucks further down so that he was mouthing at Mickey’s balls. His hips stuttered up, causing Ian to push them down again while he worked at his balls and the underside of Mickey’s cock.

“ _Fuck.”_ Mickey hissed, resting his upper body on his elbows so that he could see what Ian was doing, his toes were curling in an attempt to stay still. “You an expert at sucking cock or something, man?” He didn’t really expect or want an answer, and Ian only groaned as he worked at Mickey’s cock in response, sending vibrations that had Mickey collapsing backwards in a heap.

Mickey stared up at his ceiling in a daze. Ian was good. Really good. He was using his hand at the base of Mickey’s cock as his mouth worked the rest, hand twisting and tugging as his mouth licked and sucked the tip.

It wasn’t long until Mickey felt his orgasm build, his stomach tensing as his hips involuntarily stuttered forward in an attempt to get more heat and suction from Ian. Mickey moved his hand down to tug at Ian’s hair, gentle as to not startle the boy who was sucking him off. Fuck it felt so god damn _good._ So much better than anything else he’d ever had before with _any_ girl.

_Fuck. He was fucked. He wanted to be fucked._

Ian eventually paid some attention to Mickey’s insistent tugging and pulled off his cock with a light pop. Mickey couldn’t help but groan when he stared down at the disheveled boy, his hair sticking up in all directions. He had saliva and precome on his chin and his eyes were heavy with _want._

“Get up here,” Mickey said, tugging at the boys arms in an attempt to get him to move _faster._ “Come on.”

Ian surged forward, slightly unsure but driven by the same need that filled Mickey right now. Mickey reached down once Ian was level with him and carefully shifted his head to avoid the kiss that Ian was leaning down for. He knew he couldn’t handle that on top of everything else right now. Everything was just _too_ much.

Ian’s hips stuttered along with his as Mickey grasped their two cocks to jack them off together. Everything was bright and glowing, his eyes transfixed with the look of their two cocks rubbing together against their stomachs. Ian grunted, thrusting his hips forward in time with Mickey’s tugs. Their bodies jostled with the sudden movement and Mickey was dimly aware of the fact the bed was moving and making noise against the wall. With any luck his family, if they cared or heard in the first place, would think he were fucking some girl in here.

“Close,” Mickey said, speeding his movements up and arching his body to be touching more of Ian’s.

“Me too,” Ian groaned, shifting so that he was only being supported by one arm. The other hand went lower and lower and suddenly Mickey was coming as Ian’s own hand joined his on their cocks.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” Mickey gasped, hips stuttering to a stop as Ian drew the orgasm out of him, still in a race to get to his own climax.

Ian’s breaths were coming in pants now, his eyes hooded and staring down at the mess their two cocks had become. Mickey was already feeling over sensitive and Ian’s movements were starting to edge on the side of painful so he rolled over, parting his legs so that Ian could get into a better position. It was that that seemed to tip Ian over the edge, his climax making him tense as he rutted against Mickey’s ass.

Ian collapsed on top of Mickey, shivering from the breeze. Grunting, Mickey rolled his eyes and shifted to grab the blanket that had been shoved to the edge of the bed so that he could lift it over them in an attempt to get warm. How on earth they could be cold after _that_ he had no idea, but it was a good thing he’d done so because it wasn’t moments after he pushed Ian so that he was on his back and off of Mickey that Mickey’s dad walked through to use the bathroom.

The boys were frozen, watching in horror as the known fag basher made his way through the room. It was only once he left again that Mickey felt Ian relax, but found that he couldn’t do the same.

They scrambled out of bed quickly, Mickey shoving his way into a pair of pants and the first shirt he could find on the floor. He turned, grabbing the gun from where he’s stashed it and tossed it on the bed next to Ian. He rubbed his thumb against his lip nervously and saw that Ian was moving towards him again.

“Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.” Mickey all but ran out of his bedroom, nearly running into Mandy as he did so.

“What the fuck?” She snapped, “Watch yourself.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He grunted, making his way to the table where there were eggs and sausages in an attempt to make things _normal_ again.

He heard hushed whispers coming from the other room and he refused to turn and look, knowing that he would turn to see _Ian._

That had been... something that he was _never_ going to do again. Not ever.

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
